Who Nuts Stole The Nuts?
by IrishIzzy
Summary: In Ponyville a new forest called Nature-Drop Forest, consisting mostly of squirrels that make nuts and give them to the ponies are being stolen by somepony! Two detective Pony's named Pro Detective and Rookie need to find out who are stealing the nuts! (Story in progress).


Who Nuts Stole the Nuts~?

"It's time… time we have to solve once again another case." Said the Pro Detective Stallion Pony looking at the newspaper article of the next case they need to solve. "Yes, yes indeed it is, sir." Said the Detective Pony's rookie detective assistant. "Who has done it… who is the culprit?" "We may never know until we solve the case. But wait, what is the case?" Asked the rookie detective slamming his left front hoof on the ground. "The case… the case you ask is somepony is stealing nuts from a squirrel family in the new forest near Ponyville called Nature-Drop Forest." Explained Pro Detective. "Ok, let's start investigating and asking questions around Ponyville!" Shouted Rookie Pony excitedly. Pro Detective runs into his bathroom in very run-down apartment building and changes into a very stereotypical- and if not stereotypical then typical outfit that most detectives wear in a detective show wears. Rookie changed into his typical detective outfit after Detective Pro and quickly head out to do a little investigating.

Meanwhile, moving away from Detective Pro and Rookie, we are now viewing what the Mane 6 are up to in Twilight's tree house. "Whoa!" *CRASH!* Rainbow Dash violently crashes in the window. "Ugh!" Twilight moans in annoyance. "Rainbow Dash, how many times did I tell you? Stop flying all crazy as if you have no since inside the tree house!?" "Um, sorry Twilight, I just can't help myself… I just have to fly around." Rainbow Dash said apologizing with a nervous look on her face. "Ok, well, I'm trying to study more about magic if you would keep it down." Twilight said resuming her study on magic. "Um… uh… Twilight…" Fluttershy said quietly. But it was too quiet for Twilight to hear. Fluttershy- flapping her wings slowly approaches Twilight beside her and tries to get her attention once again. "T-Twilight?" "Oh, yes Fluttershy?" Finally, Twilight responds. "Did you hear about the about stealing of the nuts that belong to the squirrel families?" It took Twilight about two seconds to give Fluttershy an answer, but she responds with a "no". "Hmmm..." Applejack said butting in the conversation. "I heard these two detectives, one a "Pro Detective" and one "Rookie Detective" are investigating who have been stealing the squirrel's nuts." Applejack explained. "But why would anyone want to steal the squirrel's nuts? Oh, also… what animals live there? I would like to know what animals live there." Twilight asked. "Does this mean we are going to become bust buddies with detectives and investigate with them?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly butting in the conversation as well jumping up and down. "No, no, let's not interfere with their business, but we should do our on little investigation shouldn't we?" Twilight said with a smile nodding. "Ugh, my beautiful mane and tail can't be ruined by the disgusting, hard-working adventure going through the Nature-Drop Forest! But of course, I, Rarity, will prepare something so that my mane and tail won't get ruined!" Rarity said whining like a little filly. "Well, I'm always up for an adventure, so, let's get to it!" Rainbow Dash said with her amazing speed flying in the air preforming loop-de-loops showing how happy she is. "Umm, well.. h-ha, ha! You guys have fun with that, I have to go attend to my animals at my cottage now!" Fluttershy said nervously trying to avoid the mission and run home like a coward. Fluttershy tried fly as fast she can to the door, but that ended in failure because Fluttershy because she was being kept motionless in mid-air by Twilight's magic. "Ah!" Fluttershy shouted as she was suspended by Twilight's magic. "Fluttershy, you can't always flee! Come and adventure with us!" Twilight said pulling Fluttershy towards her and let her drop slowly to the ground. "Yeeeeha!" Applejack shouted with glee. The Mane 6 then started to get ready and first went to Rarity's place to get her "equipment" that she needed.

Meanwhile, going back to Pro Detective and Rookie, the detective decided to go to Sugarcube Corner and ask Miss and Mister Cupcake if they knew anything about the squirrel's nuts that are being stolen in Nature-Drop Forest. They didn't know much about it and couldn't give them any answers, but the Detectives also to act like aggressive idiots and kept persisting on asking them questions or they would think they are the culprits. A


End file.
